Kings of Anything
by Secret Angel Forever21
Summary: She gave up on love at age thirty-two, now is stuck as a happy single mother and owning two cats named Freddy, Meridal. Than fate threw her the two spawns of Satan.  SESSXRINXINU


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the song

**Author Note:** Typical story of random things happening to my threesome I'm about to make. Hopefully you enjoy and review or favorite. Neither bothers me so, ta da the story is here!

**Title:** Kings of Anything

**Author:** Secret Angel Forever21

**Summary:** She gave up on love at age thirty-two, now is stuck as a happy single mother and owning two cats named Freddy, Meridal. Than fate threw her the two spawns of Satan. (SESSXRINXINU)

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO-OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by **_

_**You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine  
And get out of here fast **_

**OoOoOoOoOoO-OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**

Cars traveled by the window, and water sprayed by the hose which was held by some other worker of the coffee shop. Her fingers played with the utensils in front of her that were somehow the most intriguing thing in the shop to young woman. Brown hair tied up in high ponytail by poor attempt of rubber-band she found around. Light complexion she held, few blemishes here or there but were covered by her bangs from the eyes of wandering strangers. Her usual light brown eyes kept lowered in boredom as she bite her bottom lip playfully to distract herself. Soon enough the utensils lose interest and she glanced around the cafe.

People were sitting in their own booth while others sat at the counter where old men flirted with young blushing waitresses. She smiled at the scenery in front of her, her hand aching to grab a pencil located behind her ear and the cover tattered sketchpad that sat at the edge of the table. But if she was too glace up to meet his eyes, she would sure her ears died from his rambling boring day. Though something silvery caught her eyes, looking towards the door to see what held such shine. _'Oh crap!' _she thought stupidly knowing he knew she wasn't listening to him

"Rin are you listening to me?" came a louder voice of the male sitting in front of her. She jumped up slightly in surprise to look up at dark brown eyes of her husband. His freckled nose scrunched up in frustration at the woman child in front of him. Yet the woman named Rin held back the attempt to roll her eyes.

"Yes Kohaku. I'm listening." she mumbled in boredom tone, pushed back the bulky blue sweater as the waiter finally brought out the apple tart she ordered and tea. The man shook his head at the way Rin acted in public and noticed her attire in disgust.

"Mind telling me why your wearing such drabby clothes instead of something nice? I'm taking you out to lunch, Rin! For petesake couldn't you find something else to wear?" complained Kohaku and Rin watched him pull out the napkin to wipe away the imaginary tea drops from his lips. Grumbling mentally she looked down at herself and saw her old college sweater was kind of lumpy but her jeans were at least clean except for a few paint spots.

"I don't see anything wrong with my attire and..." Rin was cut off when her husband threw the napkin at the table in his losing temper. He stood up quickly and glared darkly at the woman who merely took a bite out of her pastry.

"Exactly what I'm saying! You don't care on how people look at you anything Rin! The woman I married was sure to dress properly, not like some trashy painter that I'm seeing right now!" he crossed an arm on his chest while the other rubbed his temple to soothe the anger he was combusting.

Eyes narrowed at the darker brown ones but she smiled innocently and stood up quietly. Taking out some honey and few other sweets lurking around the table she added it to her tea cup and mixed it up. Taking a sip, Rin nodded at the taste and looked up at the man before throwing it on his new suit. Kohaku squealed in surprise and hurt from the sudden attack, tried to grab the napkin he abandoned on the table. " What the fuck? Do you know how expensive this suit is?" he yelled at her but Rin looked at him in bored expression.

"No I don't know how expensive the suit is. Yes I know what I did and how much I would wish I could record that moment because I'm tired of your boring self. Who cares what happens in office cube staring at computer just to file paperwork for some lazy ass boss? Than again you probably like her boobies jiggling all over in that stupid cut low blouses when she bends down besides your head, right Kohaku?" Rin smiled innocently at red turning purple face of Kohaku. Grabbing her the sketchbook, Rin dodged the arm attempting to grab her. She shook her finger, and grabbed her apple tart.

"Almost forgot my pastry, how silly of me, right? Be sure to pay, Kohaku!" she shook her bottom in swag and walked off to the cafe door. People were staring at the scene as waiter tried to calm down the angry man she left behind. "Oh and Kohaku!" Rin called out sweetly and met furious glare but she winked at him. "Be sure to sign those divorce papers sitting at your office, honey!" off the woman walked out leaving laughter at her awake.

Two sets of amber eyes shined in amusement watching the older woman leave. "So you felt that" husky voice questioned making the other man besides him nod. Shiny silver hair reaching down few inches past his shoulders was tied in neat ponytail. He wore simple red dress shirt with simple black dress pants. His claw hand hid back the smile when the man across from them was looking around to the people laughing at him. Puppy ears twitched on his head hearing the woman's steps on the cement stair case before the sound of her steps disappeared once more.

"We finally found her." cold voice answered back and he took a sip of his tea.

"Plus she has my taste in tea." Cold amber eyes looked out the window seeing their prey walking away in happy jig walk. Demonic markings covered his alabaster blemish free skin but a tiny smirk showed up on his lips. The taller man leaned back on the booth wall, his black dress shirt was neatly tucked in his denim jeans where the buckle of his belt shined when light hit it.

The hanyou took a bite out of his pastry and snorted, "She has good taste in pastries too!" the other man snorted.

"I still wonder how this Sesshomaru can call you his brother." making the hanyou in front of him pout at him cutely.

"Same goes to you icicle." replied the hanyou making his elder brother chuckle and lean in to wipe away the frosting on the corner of his lip with his finger. He observed the tiny frosting before putting it in his mouth and licked his lips making the other roll his eyes. "Good?"

"Very good, make sure to have some provided when we go visit her Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smirked.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO((END OF CHAPTER ONE))OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**

**There you go, chapter one of my new obsession. Quite frankly, I don't know where to go with this story and just let the song of Sara lead me into this new madness. But hopefully you reviewers will enjoy because Solidad is on hold right now till I complete the chapter! Don't forget to feed the author with reviews and till next time! - Yun**


End file.
